Harper's sister
by DC BoyWonders 1D
Summary: Chelsea Harper or Arrow Harper is Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow's sister. Roy and Chelsea hardly see eye to eye but when Jason comes looking for Roy, Chelsea and Roy start to bond. Only thing is, Chelsea is in a love triangle! RATED M: JUST IN CASE!
1. Chelsea Arrow Harper

I can't ever stay angry long at Roy. But when I seen him as Arsenal, an outlaw. **Don't even start me. **

I honestly can't stand Todd. I don't think anyone else can, apart from Kori and Roy.

I'm still his sister though, I'm supposed to love him as a sibling but sometimes he rejects me but that's just Roy. That's just Roy Harper. And I'm just Chelsea Harper or Arrow Harper also known as Blue Arrow. Yea not the most unique superhero name but hey, I'm an archer!

* * *

I've not properly or actually introduced me. I'm Chelsea Harper, Arrow Harper. I'm Roy Harper's sister. I'm Blue Arrow, Green Arrow's sidekick, well sometimes. I tend to hang about with Bart and Tim more. Mia tends to be morel loyal to Ollie than me. I guess I'm kinda like Roy well maybe alot.

* * *

"Morinng, Chelsea." Ollie said as I walked through into the kitchen, with my awesome batman onesie.

"Ugh, morning." I replied slightly annoyed at the fact, Roy had woke me up at 7 just to text me!

"What's wrong with you, grumpy?" Ollie asked.

"Roy. He sent me a text at 7! 7 in the frickin' morning!" I exclaimed.

The doorbell rang as Ollie rolled his eyes. "I'd better get that."

Ollie came back a few minutes later with Dinah. "Mornin', Chelsea. You look...tired?"

"Two words. Roy, Harper."

"Texting you early again?"

"Yup, though to be honest Tim, Dick, Babs and Bruce probably get up earlier. Thank god, Wally and Kerry (see other story- Kick-starting Again) get up at a reasonable time!"

"Kerry gets up at 12pm." Ollie stated. "Is that resonable?"

"Kinda, I dunno. Yup."

"Now I see why people say Kerry has an influence on everyone..." Ollie says.


	2. Roy's ignorance

-Chelsea-

I rolled my eyes as I watched my brother flirt with some slutty girl. They exchanged phone numbers before sucking each others faces off. They waved goodbye to each other and then Roy walked up to me.

"Really? Really! Can't you see she's like a slut! I mean her cleavage is showing more than it should!" I exclaimed completely disgusted. "I guess that nothing new though."

"Oh loosen up! Just because she looks like a slut doesn't mean she acts like one!" Roy defended.

"Honestly, all the ones you meet are. I thought Bruce and Dick were playboys. God, was I wrong. And Wally and Garfield aren't even as bad as you!"

"Oh shut up. Come on, I'll buy you a Starbucks."

"Fine. Only cause 1. It's Starbucks and 2. You're paying." I added with a smirk playing on my face.

I sat next to the window on one of the high tables and moments later Roy came back with my hot chocolate. He passed me it and sat next to me.

"Thanks." I replied, lifting off the lid and inhaling the sweet smell.

"So, enough about my love life. What's going on with you are Bart?" Roy asked.

I swear I nearly spat all my hot chocolate all over him, luckily I spat only a tiny bit on the window. _Well, the cleaner will have to clean the window now._

"How-how?-" I stuttered. _Where were my words when I needed them?!_

"How do I know? News travels fast. Literally. Me, Wally, Dick, Kaldur and Kerry(OC) met up the other day." He replied so calmly. "So spill."

"If you want me to spill...I'll spill my hot chocolate all over you! But then again I wouldn't want to waste it." I replied, though I knew what he meant.

"Tell me already!" He sounded agitated.

"Fine then, nosey parker." I muttered, "Well you see, me and Bart are quite close friends well Best Friends to be exact. Tim was out with Cassie on a date so I decided to meet up at Bart's to play video games"

"I know where this is going." Roy smirked.

"We took a break while playing Call of Duty and well we spilled out all our feelings and shit like that. And then we did that thing where you look into each other eyes and lean forward and..."

"And what?" Roy sounded so eager to find out what happened next.

"We kissed." I muttered quietly.

"What was that? Couldn't hear ya." Roy joked.

"We kissed alright!" I exclaimed angrily and jumped off the seat and ran out of Starbucks.

I hated when, Roy joked around when I was just trying to tell him what was going on It pissed me off. I ran to where I had parked my motorbike and Roy's motorbike was next to mine.

"Hey Chelsea! I'm sorry! Wait up! I didn't mean anything!" Roy voice shouted in the distance.

_Yea, sure you didn't mean anything, you twat! _

I started up the bike and drove back to Ollie's house knowing Roy was probably following me. I quickly parked the bike and ran inside. I ran past a confused Ollie and Dinah and headed straight to my room. I slammed the door in anger. Minutes later, I heard Ollie and Roy talk to each other. I looked up as I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Dinah. Can I come in?"

"Yea." I replied.

Dinah walked in my room and closed the door behind her, to give us some privacy. After all, I didn't want to see Roy.

"I overheard, Roy's a jerk and he knows it. Don't let him bug you, siblings do that all the time. And honestly, I know what it's like when you're trying to tell someone you kissed the guy you like then they laugh all in your face." Dinah said seriously but with a comforting smile.

"Thanks, I just really don't understand why he's gotta be such a jerk but I guess that's the Roy I've always known." I sighed.

"Ollie's made dinner. I'm sure Thea will sit next to you. And if you do want to kill Roy just give me a hint." She said before leaving.

I sat on my bed for awhile before heading out my door and down the stairs. I made my way to the dinning room. I sat next to Thea and she smiled.

"You alright?" She asked still keeping up her smile.

"Yea, just pissed off at you know who." I replied as my sibling walked through and sat diagonal from me. He was trying hard not to look at me, I could easily see that. Luckily before, anything else could happen, Ollie came in with dinner. Roast Beef, potatoes and pees. I could see, Ollie tried. Thea rolled her eyes at her brother's choice of food. I sniggered underneath my breath and started to eat as did the rest. Dinah sat next to Roy and next to Dinah at the end of the table was Ollie. There was an awkward silence between us all. I stopped eating and started to push the potatoes round my plate. I sighed and wished my brother wouldn't be so obnoxious and so much like a jerk.

"I've finished, I'll be watching T.V. if anyone needs me." I stood up and left the table. I pushed my chair in then quickly walked to the living room.

I switched on the flat screen and jumped onto the couch. I flicked through the channels before I decided to watch the news. And guess who they were showing. No other than Bart Allen in his Kid Flash costume along with Drake. Timothy Drake. Red Robin. I smiled but secretly wished I was there too saving the city from this giant monster. I sighed before hearing the door open. _Please don't be Roy, please don't be Roy._ I kept saying in my head.

"Erm...about early, Chel. I'm really sorry. I'm a jerk. Sorry." It was the other Harper. Thanks alot Karma!

"It's alright, Roy. And yea, you're a jerk but I love you." I said as he laughed and sat next to me.

I hugged him tight, he made a slight yelp before hugging back. I giggled slightly.

**If only, all the time, it could be like this.**


	3. Dating Bart?

"Erm..hey, it's Bart. I just wanted to ask if you wanna like go out tonight or somethin'?" His nervous voice asked down the phone.

"Eh, sure!" I exclaimed trying to make him more comfortable.

"Okay. pick you up at 6?"

"Yup. See you at 6!"

"Bye, oh and remember look nice!" He added before hanging up.

I snickered at Bart's nervous tone of voice, during the phone call. I thought this boy was flirty and everything! I shook my head and put the home phone down. I dragged myself upstairs, where Cassie Sandmark, Jaime Reyes, Stephanie Brown were lying around my room.

"So, who was calling you?" Stephanie asked with a wink.

"It was Bart. I gotta go out at 6." I replied.

"Somebody's got a date!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Ssssh! Roy will hear then, ya know. All hell will break loose!" I exclaimed.

And as if on cue, my obnoxious brother walked in the door.

"I heard my name." He said.

"It's nothing." I sternly said glaring at Cassie.

"I also heard, the word '**date**'."

"Erm...well...ya see, I'm going out at 6..." I trailed off and mumbled so no one could hear, "with Bart."

But Roy being Roy, heard the mumble and smiled.

"It's our little secret." He said before closing the door.

* * *

My fingers were shaking as I waited for Bart. I twirled a bit of my curled hair and bit my lip. I've not been on a date in ages so, this was really nerve-racking. Suddenly, the door bell went.

"IT'S BART!" Roy shouted.

I breathed in and out and then opened the door. Bart smiled and passed me a bouquet of roses. I smiled and fixed my dress.

"You look beautiful, Chelsea." Bart exclaimed, using his eyes to check me out.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I added.

I passed the roses to Roy who waved us off as Bart took my hand and we got into a limo. I wonder why and how he had got a limo then I seen Tim and Stephanie as well inside. And then realised the driver was in fact, Alfred.

"Knew Bart couldn't afford a limo." I said. Stephanie laughed and Bart blushed.

I sat next to Stephanie on the way to where ever we were going. Tim and Bart chatted as me and Stephanie giggled about how nervous the boys looked. Woaw, wait hold the phone. _Me and Bart, Artemis and Wally, Kerry (OC) and Roy. Tim and Stephanie, Dick and Barbara. Speedsters must have an effect on us_ Archers. And the bats just must get attached to each other.

We pulled up at a fancy restaurant called 'Diamonds'. Sounds rich and fancy. Something Bart Allen will never be able to afford. Then again, I seen a sign saying that no other than 'Bruce Wayne' owned the restaurant. I could basically hear Bart screaming in his mind, FREE FOOD! Just as well we had Timothy Drake and Stephanie Brown with us then. We all got out the car and Alfred drove off saying he'd pick us up later. We walked in but it was quiet. Me, Stephanie and Bart gave Drake a questioning look.

"Bruce reserved the place just for us." We all said 'Oh' in understandment.

We chose a table near the bar - funnily enough. A waiter named 'Joyce' came over and asked us what we would like to drink.

"Coke." We all said, since we didn't have any intentions of getting drunk,- yet.

Joyce came back a few minutes later with our drinks and passed us the menus. She went away and came back a few minutes later.

"So what will it be?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Margarita Pizza please." I said, and she scribbled it down.

"Pasta." Steph said.

"Pasta as well." Tim said.

"Pepperoni Pizza, please." Bart said.

Joyce nodded and walked off. I nudged Bart and whispered "Pasta, these two are gonna end up smooching!" Bart chuckled

"What are you two laughing at?" Steph asked with a stern look.

"Nothing, nothing. It's fine-" I laughed once again.

"How are you related to Roy, I'll never know." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Well, you see. When a mummy and daddy love-"

"Okay! I get the idea!" Cassie exclaimed disgusted.

"Though we all know the reason, Bart is related to Wally and Kerry**(1)** !" Tim exclaimed.

Bart rolled his eyes and smiled. I think he liked the fact that he was related to the original Kid Flash and Kickstart.

A few minutes later, we got our food as me and Bart snickered at the idea of Tim and Steph kissing.

I slowly bit into my pizza while Bart tried and failed to slowly eat his.

"Told you!" I exclaimed to Bart and we looked across the table to see Stephanie and Tim...kissing.

"As GA would say, just call me cupid." I raised my eyebrow at Bart.

-AFTER DINNER-

Bart decided to just run me back home so Tim and Steph could have some time to 'themselves'. Turns out Ollie and Dinah went out and Roy was out with Kerry.

"We could go back to mine?" Bart asked.

"I'll just phone Ollie."

A few minutes later, me and Bart were at his house in his room. His room was plastered with Flash, Kid Flash, Kickstart and even 'Impulse' posters. He also had a few of me as Blue Arrow and Roy. He had a huge Justice League poster on his wall with even us sidekicks beside them as well. I sat on Bart's bed and kicked off my pumps. My feet were killing me. I put my bag on his bed as well as Bart changed his top. I got a quick glance of his tanned abs, before his chest was covered up by a baseball top.

"My top was kind of bothering me." He explained sitting next to me.

"So you think Tim and Steph have hooked up yet?" I asked with a smirk.

"Knowing Tim, my guess is probably." Bart replied with a smile. "Eh, Chel. Can I ask you something? It's nothing personal or anything."

"Yea sure. What's up?"

"Well see, ya know how we've been like...good friends for a while. Erm... Like, will you go out with me? I mean it's alright if you say no." Bart started trailing.

"Bart."

"Eh, Yea?"

"Shut up." I leaned forward and kissed him. His arms went round my waist as mine slipped round his neck.

_Woaw, hold up Harper. YOU ARE KISSING THE BART ALLEN?! WHAT?! _

We pulled away and both blushed.

"I'm guessing it's a yes then."

"Well nuh!" I joked and playfully hit his shoulder.

**"I love you." Bart said looking into my eyes and held my hand.**

**"I love you ****too." I replied, smiling.**


End file.
